


Comfortable

by ankareeda



Series: OQ Book Week 2020 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Drawing for the OQ Book Week 2020
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Book Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: OQ Book Week





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraRoslinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/gifts).



Anonymous by Kristina Woods ❤️❤️❤️

_Robin chuckled and placed a kiss on her brow. “So much for that movie, eh?”_

_Eyes closed, Regina answered with a soft sigh, “You watch and I’ll sleep.”_


End file.
